Ikari's story
by Nightmares Hell Queen
Summary: Ikari, an OC, gets mysteriously warped to the Seiken densetsu 3 world. This could pass as humour too, but romance and action are more present...I think. Please give it a try...R
1. Default Chapter

HELLO! If somebody's really reading this I will faint, anyway, this story IS about Seiken Densetsu 3, aka Secret of mana 2, it has an OC, AND IT'S NOT ME!. Please don't complain if there are mistakes in the fic, I'm spanish, and this is the first fic I post, so bear with me. If anyone has something to tell me, just mail me: nightmareshell@yahoo.com   
  
Oh, yeah, one thing. This first chapter is about the OC, Ikari. The heroes will appear on the next chapter. Most of the fic will be from Ikari's POV.   
  
Chapter 0: The girl  
  
OK, wonderful; one second I'm doing my homework in my room, and the next I'm sprawled on the forest ground.   
Well, that's not exactly what happened to me, but damn close. I'd better explain myself, right?  
  
I sat on my desk, yes you read well; ON my desk, doing my homework (what means I was totally lost in my own troughts) and suddenly my mom bursts in my room.  
  
"HELLO DARLING!!!!"  
  
Well you see, my mom's a bit weird.  
  
She starts roaming the chests and drawers in my room, looking for something.  
  
"Darling! Do you have any really SHORT skirt?"  
  
"You mean slutty ones?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I take that back. She's ABSOLUTELY crazy.  
  
"I don't think so, not my style."  
  
"True, you only wear camouflage pants and worn shirts!"  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
I sight, it's a meanigless battle. Hey, what's wrong with my clothes anyway?  
  
"Whatever you say mum."  
  
"You see?, I'm ALWAYS right! Oh, ho, ho, ho...!!"   
  
She gets out of the room laughting madly. Really, I cannot understand how we stand her.  
  
You mean who the "we" are? Well, I live with that crazy woman (aka my mom), my dad and my little sister. We are NOT the "normal" family.  
  
My dad's a doctor, he's very serious, but also very caring and sweet...with us, anyway. My mom... well, you saw her, you can get the general idea. My little sister, Kanan, (or Kanany, as we call her) is very quiet and shy. She's the prettiest and cuttest thing I've ever seen...Well, now I'm getting carried away, in other words, I love her a lot. They say I am "over-protective" of her. Hell, if you saw how the other kids bullied her at school, you would be too!  
  
Anyway, living with a family like this, I'm not normal either. It's true that I like to wear camouflage pants, but I do NOT like all that militar stuff, I just find they are comfortable. Now I'm getting away from our point, right? OK.  
  
I returned to my thoughts, I mean... homework, and got bored. So I left the papers on the desk and lied in my bed. I was planning on reading, but I caught a glimpse of my laptop and decided to play for a while. Oh, yes. I love to play computer games. Fighting games were what brought me to martial arts training. I'm quite good at it, and I've beaten the crap out of someone... you could say I'm weird; well, it comes from family, remember my mom...?  
  
I played for a while, then tuned off the computer and went to the garden. For some reason, I was tense; like something important was about to happen.   
  
I kicked the only tree in the small garden to release tension, maybe a little training was a good idea.  
  
I kicked the tree again, and again and again...then noticed something...since when does our only tree have such a big hole in it?   
  
I move to touch it and see, but before I can reach, a black....thing, shots out and thauches me briefly.   
  
Next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the ground, trees circled me, flowers everywhere.  
  
That's how I got here. I really don't know what to do, so I simply lied there, like an idiot admiring the pretty flowers.  
  
I stay there for a while; I feel tired for some reason...my stomach is aching...there's something sticky in it...I move to toch it, and suddenly all goes black.  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NHQ: Liked it, hated it? Pleeease tell me! And YES next chapter the heroes will appear don't worry. Please review...pretty please? It's my first time posting something I wrote and I would be dissapointed if no one read it. ;_;   
Oh, I'm searching for a beta reader, so if you're interested, which I sadly doubt, mail me. 


	2. Chapter 1

Yay!!!!*jumps around all excited* someone reviewed ^_____^ I think I'm gonna die from happyness...well, anyway, I'm thinking of bringing a muse...but I dunno who...well I will think about it. Enjoy!   
Well people, I'm supposing you've played the game, so I'm not rewriting every scene, and I'm making up a big part. ^_^ Hope you like it. Oh, yes. The group is the following: Kevin, Duran and Lise; Kevin being the protagonist. Oh, and I'm doing what I can with Kevin's speech, so don't hit me... -_-U  
  
Chapter 1: The Mana warriors  
  
Kevin and Duran woke up. They where weak and confused.  
  
"Where are we...?" said Duran rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Seems jail..." Kevin pointed the jail door.  
  
"Damn it!" Duran kicked the bars "Let me out!"he shouted.  
  
"Umh, you folks where caught too?" Said a female voice.  
  
They approached the wall from where the voice was heard.  
  
"Somebody there? Where is this?!"  
  
"I'm Lise of Rolante.I was on my way back from the Holy City when they captured me. But don't worry, leave it to me. I think I can get us out of here."  
  
"Hey quiet!" A beastman coming shouted.  
  
"Excuse me!"said Lise loudly "I think I ear digging back there, someone could be ecaping!"  
  
While she tricked the beastman in the jail, Duran and Kevin looked at each other, sharing a grin. Lise opened their door, and they all went out. They agreed in escaping together.  
  
They regained their health at the golden godess and were about to go out, when they heard a moan.  
  
"What was that?"said Duran, looking around.  
  
"It sounded like someone in pain."said Lise worried.  
  
"I smell...blood."Kevin sniffled around, following his nose, and Lise and Duran followed him.  
  
They walked down a corridor with empty jails, and Kevin stopped in font of the last one.  
  
"I will open it" Lise leaned forward and forced open the door with her spear.   
  
It was very dark inside, and she could not see anything. There were muffled sounds coming from a dark corner.  
  
"Someone's there! Hey! Are you OK?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Smells of pain"  
  
Lise neared the corner and pushed it to the light whith the stick of her spear. It was a girl; more or less of her age, and seemed unconsciencious. Her clothes were strange, and her stomach was bloodied, a gash on it.  
  
"She's hurt! We should get her out of here."  
  
"How will we carry her? She can't walk."  
  
Kevin leaned over the girl, she smelled nice, apart from the pain and blood. He picked her up. "Kevin carry her, Duran and Lise fight." They all agreed, and ran out of there.  
  
They found some wolves, nothing too hard, and went for the harbor. They rushed to the ship and Kevin put the girl down in a cabin.   
  
They went out to let her rest. While they listened to Lise's story, the girl slept.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry, this one is bad, I know...^_^U  
I posted this as soon as I saw the reviews. So you know, the earlier you review, the earlier the next chapter is posted. No reviws = no new chapters. I don't care if the review only says you've read it, that's enought for me. 


End file.
